User talk:ChineseLegolas
Archive 1 Archive 2 ---- Voting Center It has been waaaaaay too long and I'm going back to school tomorrow. When will the stuff be on the main page? --No signature for you from BZ (talk) 13:20, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Features Article Featured Story? Do I put the featured article template on the featured story? --No signature for you from BZ (talk) 00:22, September 10, 2013 (UTC) :( Oh so sad news. Read his blog. http://customherofactory.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Wikishmid/CYA --No signature for you from BZ (talk) 21:25, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Well you need to have a community vote first. That's how it's always worked. And it's called "Site Leader" on the forums. You're gonna have to deal with that if you don't like it. --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 23:37, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Halloween Contest The contest will feature an MoC that can be a Hero, Villain, Vehicle, Creature ... anything the MoCcist can think of. The primary colors that are suggested for the MoC are orange, yellow, red, black, purple (or blue) and possibly white. The contest will begin on October 10th and end on October 20th, which may give you enough time to create a banner (if it doesn't, I can adjust the schedule). I'll post a blog pertaining to the contest as well. :) [[User:Starscream7|'Starscream7']] 00:15, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Re I don't really get it either. --No signature for you from BZ (talk) 00:21, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Woah there. I wasn't intending to be rude. I was just pointing out that "Shmid's will" does not override the rules of Wiki Metru. --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 00:31, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Well, then we wouldn't have the banner up in time for Halloween. If we start tomorrow and end on the 20th, then we'll have another five days for people to vote on the MoCs until the 25th, then you will have a few more days to work on the banner. How does that sound? TDG's always been rude to me, too. I don't know what his problem has been, but I've had to deal with what he's thrown at me for a while. I try not to talk to him, because he always gets frustrated with me. Trust me, it's annoying. [[User:Starscream7|'Starscream7']] 00:40, October 8, 2013 (UTC) RE: Um, okay. I did not mean to be rude and I did not mean to offend you or hurt you in any way. Sorry if I interpreted what you said incorrectly. You yourself could've approached me differently instead of saying my apology wasn't a real apology. All I intended to tell you was, regardless of whoever is the best candidate, a community vote needs to be made. I'm aware that you probably already know that, but is it so much of a bad thing to remind you? In the past the Custom Hero Factory Wiki has needed a push to get their Site Leader nominated and etc., so by making that blog post I was trying to avoid having no Site Leader for CHFW for too long. Yeah, the terminology on the Wiki Metru Forum is "Site Leader", when the more correct title is "Site Representative". When I said "And it's called "Site Leader" on the forums. You're gonna have to deal with that if you don't like it." I was informing you that the terminology is the terminology and you don't have to like it. I understand that sentence can come across as rude, but that was not my intention. I apologise if that sentence offended you. Sorry I didn't understand what you meant by Shmid's will. The way I saw it I thought you were trying to bypass the system. That's my bad, sorry. You can reject my apology and this wall of text if you want, but it's the truth. Hypothetically, if I didn't like you I would never let it get in the way of my professional judgement as an administrator of the Wiki Metru Forums. I was only trying to help and keep the communication bar with CHFW active, since it seems to have been missing lately. :Thanks, --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 06:07, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Right. Now if you don't mind me absolutely pestering you about it, could you set up a community vote asap? I'd rather not have a gap in the Site Leaders for too long. And since you just confessed you don't go on the forums I'm going to pester you about that too. :P As an admin you should check at least once a week, and see if there's anything that concerns your wiki in the mod sub board. --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 06:35, October 8, 2013 (UTC) BOUT TEH MAP Hows your adventure map going? (Also I lost the TwinkieCraft IP when I updated Minecraft. Can you tell me it or does the server still have problems?) Vinny Do Sa Help on other wikis Hi and can you help me on the Kaiju Combat wiki? Also can you make an info box like the Jaeger template? Were you the one who made the awesome jaeger template on CPRW? Because if so, can you make an info box like that only with the following info on the left. Height Weight Gender Combat Style Primary Attacks Secondary Attacks Primary Weapon Secondary Weapon Energy Style Energy System Ranged Combat Grappling Melee Combat Weaknesses --No signature for you from BZ (talk) 21:14, October 12, 2013 (UTC) I don't mind at all. :P In fact, if it's more befitting, Delta 3 is the more battle-hardened group. You may be interested in them also/instead. Wow, that's excellent. :D Though I should probably point out that the entry period deadline for stories is today, the 20th October. Hmm, well I have quite a number of Matoran Characters who are disposable, and one of the benefits of setting a story in an alternate universe is that, whatever happens in your story, it won't affect mine in a major way. :P Of that description I can think of a few characters. Many of my creations can be found here. In terms of the generic male character who I don't mind dying, I would suggest Danza (A Po-Matoran pathologist), Memel (An eccentric Onu-Matoran training to become an Archivist), Bioka (A Skakdi serving the Order of Mata Nui), or Gribrak (an honorable Steltian Trader and former Dark Hunter). Of course, Gribrak would perhaps also fit the description of the second male character or, alternatively, if you're looking for a Matoran character, I can see Glacii fitting in well. :P As for the female villain, I'm inclined to suggest Racasix or Sarnii. The former is an Xian Secret Service operative (There is a running joke that she is a Roodaka revamp) and the latter is a Vo-Matoran who was sent to Karzahni and is reputed for her spitefulness and ill-manner. Due to Racasix's unique role in my story and her mysterious, allusive intentions, I would prefer that you did not kill her, so as to maintain the level of badassery that she has running for her at the moment. That being said though, it's your story, so it's ultimately your choice. :P Both are considered femme-fatales. :P However, like I said, the contest ends tonight, so you'd better hurry as I'm doubtful that the admins will make exceptions for late entries. Awesome. :P It seems that you managed to create the story in time. Very impressive. :D However, given the number of people familiar with my storyline and characters over on CBW, you might want to leave a little note at the bottom of the page, explaining that I let you use the characters. Some of the users there do tend to make a big deal over things like that. :P Still, congratulations on getting into the race... literally hours before the contest ended. XD Very impressive indeed. :P I'm yet to read over the story, but I will give you my own personal feedback later in the week, if you'd like. :P Edit: Actually, forget that, I just read the story for real and realized that you put a disclaimer. :P Picking Racasix over Sarnii was an interesting choice but, then again, I suppose it is the correct dynamic. :P I think that this story fitted Gribrak very well indeed and I loved the fractured time-frame effect that you adopted. :P The imagery of the spiders and the symbolic value of Danza's once-immaculate lawn were very well done. :P My vote is, unfortunately, already going to another story, but I will make sure to give you a positive comment on the voting page. :P It may encourage other people to read/vote for your entry. Great job, and best of luck. :D N00b help I am having some serious issues with a n00b and it isn't because of excessive spamming, he just won't listen and I can't understand his bad grammar. Not like what I occasionally do, more incomprehensible then that. It is an awkward situation and he will probably get blocked for a day because I already warned him but, the situation is tough. It is much easier dealing with vandals than n00bs. Here is a link to the situation. Here is a link to my wall. http://kaijucombat.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Bioniclezilla76 --[[User talk:Bioniclezilla76|'The Master of both Kaiju and BIONICLEs will return the call!']] 17:30, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Never mind, dealt with it.--[[User talk:Bioniclezilla76|'The Master of both Kaiju and BIONICLEs will return the call!']] 23:50, October 25, 2013 (UTC) How did you make the links gooey and how did you make it glow for certain users only? --[[User talk:Bioniclezilla76|'The Master of both Kaiju and BIONICLEs will return the call!']] 19:49, October 31, 2013 (UTC) New Server Network! Recently, I made a new server network called The Vinnyscast Network. It uses the same IP, but has multiply servers. The servers include: GoldCraft, TitanCraft, KryptoKlub, and Minigame Marathon. The IP is 67.183.156.45. Snow How exactly did you get the snow? Can you copy and paste its wiki text in response? --[[User talk:Bioniclezilla76|'The Master of both Kaiju and BIONICLEs will return the call!']] 18:29, November 30, 2013 (UTC) ChineseLegolas Well, I guess that's the first thing that came to mind when thinking of what I should title this message. Anyway: I'm sorry that I've been inactive again. The good news is that I'm going to be finishing the editing for my latest film by December 18th, so my activity will resume again. I want to thank you for keeping the wiki up to date, with the background, logo, updates, Christmas Contest, and whatnot. I want to apologize for the Halloween Contest, because I feel that it was a bit hard to complete because I didn't organize it as well. I am going to officially start the Christmas Contest very, very soon. Thanks again, ChineseLegolas (any nicknames? :P) Also, I'd like to make a request. I've started a new wiki (http://lordstarscream100films.wikia.com/wiki/LordStarscream100_Wiki) and I was wondering if you could help me set it up by creating a background, logo, main page, and some neat stuff. It doesn't have to be anything phenomanal, as I am just using the website for updates on my films. So the main page probably matters the most. If you approve of it, I'll give you more details. Thanks! [[User:Starscream7|'Starscream7']] 18:37, December 1, 2013 (UTC) What the...? So, you changed your username. I almost welcomed you if I didn't see your edit count, profile, nickname, profile, talck page, and especially the profile. Can I still call you bub? [[User talk:Bioniclezilla76|'The Master of both Kaiju and BIONICLEs will return the call!']] 22:38, December 1, 2013 (UTC)